The use of identification or credit cards is becoming more and more widespread. With such a wide use of these cards greater efforts are being taken to prevent the misuse of the cards. As an example, electronic circuitry is being incorporated into the cards. Machines are then used to verify information carried in the electronic circuitry to identify the bearer of the card.
As the machines become more sophisticated more information and greater capability is given to the electronic circuitry contained in the card. One of the problems that has to be contended with is to make the card thin enough so it can easily be carried by the individual using the card. As the electronic circuitry becomes more sophisticated, it is best to integrate the circuit on a single semiconductor chip. However, semiconductor chips tend to be very fragile and therefore must be protected. The protection afforded the semiconductor chip must be thin enough to keep the card from becoming too thick.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved micropackage for identification cards which is thin, flexible and yet sufficiently protective of electronic circuitry contained in the card.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a thin identification or credit card which is easy and inexpensive to assembly yet highly reliable to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of assembling a thin flexible micropackage for an identification card which contains electronic circuitry.